For certain applications, for example in the context of the mobile Internet of Things (mobile IoT), the use of classic SIM cards (subscriber identity module) brings challenges, since classic SIM cards can have limiting framework conditions, for example in terms of costs, installation space and energy consumption.
Due to their demanding production, high security requirements and complex physical handling from a logistics perspective, classic SIM cards are relatively expensive to use in relation to the basic functions they provide. This is particularly the case when the overall price of a communications device is very low, as is expected for future communications devices in the context of the mobile Internet of Things. Communications devices of this kind comprise, for example, sensors and actuators having mobile communications interfaces and simple data transmission modules.
Moreover, communications devices of this kind do not typically have the necessary space to integrate classic SIM cards. Even non-removable SIM card constructions, for example Machine-to-Machine form factor SIM cards, usually require too much space in order to be integrated in such communications devices. Also significant is the energy consumption of classic SIM cards, which may need to be taken into account in these applications, which envisage operation using a single AAA battery cell over a period of five years, for example.
Therefore, classic SIM cards in their currently available forms only appear to be useful in the context of the mobile Internet of Things to a limited extent, owing to their high requirements in terms of cost effectiveness, installation space and energy consumption.